What Happens When Love Hits You Again
by Kitty Bella Lemondove
Summary: Edward left six years ago in New Moon. Now, he in London and he's hit by a bike when he walks in a park. Who is the little boy with reddish brown hair? Read and find out. My first fanfic, please RxR.
1. Chapter 1

**What**** Happens When the Love Hits You Again? This Time with a Bike **

**B****y ****Kitty Bella Lemondove**

**Chapter 1****- The Danger Twins **(Edward's POV)

It has passed six years since I last saw Bella. I miss her so much! But maybe she is now married, or she even forgot me. How could I go to her now, after all this time, to tell her that I still love her? I'm sure she hates me now. Maybe is better like this… for her. We just moved to London, England. Carlisle missed this place so much. It's Sunday. Alice convinced me to join her and Jasper in their walk in the park.

'Come on, Edward, you can't just stay like this. Maybe she waits for you.' Alice tried to convince me.

'She ran away from Forks! She could be anywhere,' Jasper said. Alice hissed at him. 'What?'

'Jazz, I'm trying to make him feel better,' explained Alice.

They were so annoying! Why can't they just stop comforting me? They were acting like I was a little laureate kid that got a bad mark and now I was crying. I tried to concentrate on the kids that were playing and on their parents.

'MUM, that boy stole my toys!' a blond girl screamed.

'It's ok. He will give it back,' the annoyed mum said.

Hundred of thoughts. I opened my eyes when something knocked me. It was a boy on a blue bike.

'Sorry, sir,' he told me. He had reddish-brown hair, all messed up, and brown eyes, with a hue of green.

A girl on a red bike said:

'I'm better than you, Anthony_._ I never hit anybody. HA-HA,' she said.

The girl had the same hair color, but her eyes were like Bella's. Both of them seemed to have 5-6 years, and I think they were brother and sister.

'Hey, what's your name, kiddo?' I asked trying to be friendly with them.

'We are Anthony and Renesmee Swan,' the boy answered. 'We are twins.'

'Friends are calling me Nessie, my name comes from my grandmothers, Rene and Esme,' the girl said.

'My name is my father's second,' the boy announced.

'And our mother is going to kill us if she finds out that we are talking to strangers,' the girl added.

'Yeah, my father's name is Edward Anthony…' the boy ignored his sister.

'Anthony, stop! We need to go, we ran from mum, she is worried and…'

'…I never saw him; he left us before we were borne…'

'Earth to Anthony! Mum is going to kill us!' Nessie screamed.

They were talking in the same time. My jaw fell to the ground. I had a headache. Alice and Jasper looked shocked by the torrent of words.

"I can't understand how their mother survived!" Jazz thought. I was agreeing with him completely.

'ANTHONY! RENESMEE! Where are you?' the most beautiful voice asked from the distance.

'Oh no, it's mum!' the twins said.


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happens When the Love Hits You Again? This Time with a Bike **

**By ****Kitty Bella Lemondove**

**Chapter 2- Sunday in the park **(Bella's POV)

It was another day with my kids, another day without Edward. It has passed six years since I last saw Edward.

_Flashback_

'_You…don't…want me?' _

'_No.'_

_End of Flashback_

I still loved him, but he doesn't anymore. Edward doesn't even know that he have two kids: Anthony and Renesmee. I finished high school earlier and I moved to London, because I found out that I was carrying his child. It turned to be twins. They were my little angels, my strength. They insisted to have a walk in the park and to take their new bikes for a ride. I didn't had a bike because of my instable equilibrium.

Suddenly, Anthony said:

'Speed contest!'

'Yay, I'm going to beat you up!' Renesmee said.

'No! You're 5 years old! No speed contest!' I shout.

'We are five and a half, mummy!'

And so they vanished. I was desperate. My little ones, what if they have an accident? What if someone kidnaps them? I started to run and to call them.

'ANTHONY! RENESMEE! Where are you?'

'Oh no, it's mum!' I heard them in the distance. They were there! I forced myself to run faster towards them. My little angels. I saw nothing apart of them.

'Anthony, Renesmee! Don't ever do this again! You may get hurt. Do you want to make me have a heart attack?' I chide them.

'We are ok mum, I took care of my little sister,' Anthony said.

'I'm not little!' Nessie insisted.

'Stop arguing! The deference between you is 1 minute, it doesn't matter!' I stopped them.

'Anyway, he almost knocked down someone. I didn't.' Renesmee said.

'WHAT? Mister Anthony Masen Swan, you ride the bike with speed?'

I was angry by now.

'Sorry mum.' Anthony looked down ashamed.

'I hope you are because if you are going to do that again, you are going to louse your bike!' I felt some eyes on me. 'I'm really sorry…'

I could not breathe. It was him. It was Edward. He saw his children. He saw me. And I was not ready. Behind him stood Alice and Jasper.

Oh no!

'Bella' he whispered. This could not happen, not now, I'm not ready.

'Anthony, Nessie, we are going home. Now.'

'But mummy…' Renesmee started.

'Now.'

I had the strength to grab my children and to drag them.

'Ok, mummy.' Nessie said. She grabbed her bike and followed me; Anthony followed her example. I almost ran.

When we arrived home I felt save. Maybe I still love Edward, but I am not ready to tell him what happened. In the time that Tony and Nessie ate lunch, I started to cry.

'Mummy, why are you crying?' Tony asked.

They were both here. I didn't want them to see me crying. I went upstairs after I looked the door.

'You can watch TV.' I said.

I opened the door and there it was him on the bed…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - I hate myself **(Edward's POV)

'Bella, my sweet Bella? After all this time, she is right in front of me. She was angry with Anthony. This meant that Bella was his and Renesmee's mother. She was a mother? She moved on! I should've expected this, it past 6 years. Pain was knocking me down. Bella looked at me scared; then she left almost running. It was clear, now she hated me!

'Edward, are you OK?' Alice asked.

'God, Edward, you look horrible.' Jasper said.

Come on, you expected this. It is fine; she just has a family, two kids. However, I could not stop myself from stalking her. I arrived at her house. She was on the sofa, crying. I got inside through a window. There were no toys, so I guessed that this it is Bella's and her husband's room. I growled at that thought, ah jealousy! This is the life!

I heard steps on the stairs. It was Bella's scent. We'll talk, just like old friends. But we could never be friends. We will always remember that night… the happiest in my life; and we will always remember that horrible day I told her that I don't want her anymore, the day I lied to her. I hate myself! It was less than a second until she will enter the room…

(Bella's POV)

It was him! Edward is here right in front of me in my room. His golden eyes were covered in pain. I wanted so badly to run into his strong arms, to twist my fingers in his reddish-brown hair. But, he didn't want me. I was sure he just passed to see once more his children. Only this!

'Bella' he whispered.

I couldn't speak! I couldn't breath! I love him with all the fibres of my body, with all my heart, with all my soul!

'Bella… please forgive me! I lied to you and I'm so sorry!' he said pleadingly. 'I mean … just forgive me … nothing more, I … don't expect you to renounce at your husband and kids for me!' Edward added sadly.

What he was meaning? Husband? Edward thought that I got married so I could raise our children in a normal family? NO! This is not the answer. He said and kids . How could he not realize that Anthony and Renesmee are his kids? Anthony is a mini-Edward, with a little exception: the eyes; and Renesmee… with her hair and personality…

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Oh, my!' I said. Nothing else wanted to get out of my mouth.

'Bella… I love you! I always loved you and I always will.' Edward declared.

I was amazed, dazzled, scared, in love, in pain… to many things in one second.

'Please, say something!' he pleaded, looking concerned.

I hate myself for being so stupid! It was clear that Edward was lying. I'm just a human, nothing interesting.

'I'm not married.' I said. Edward's face filled with joy, he looked like he is going to explode because of the happiness with he was filled. Than he abruptly stopped.

'And the kids?' Edward asked.

My heartbeat fasted and my stomach felt heavy. I was obliged to tell him now.

'A month after you… left… I-I… found out that… I was… carrying your child. It turned to be twins.'

Scared, I prepared myself for the explosion.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – Reactions (Edward's POV)**

WHAT? This is impossible! I'm a vampire; I can't have children. If it had been possible, Rosalie would've found a way until now. It was insupportable, not just that Bella moved on, she is lying to me right now. I loved her so much that, if she wanted me again, I would take her even if she had two kids with another man. There was no need her to lie to me!

'Bella, I know that you lie to me right now!' I said trying to keep my voice under control.

'You think that I lie to you?' she asked surprised. 'I am not, I may assure you.' Her glare was grim, angry. 'I would've never lie to you.'

'BE SERIOUS, BELLA! I CANNOT HAVE CHILDREN, SO DO NOT TRY TO LIE TO ME!' I yelled at her. I regretted instantly. Bella collapsed; on bedded knees in front of me, she started to cry.

The little boy from the park entered the room. I could see the panic in his eyes_. "There is a man in the house! Mummy is crying. I need to protect her! This is the man from the park!"_ the boy thought. Then the girl came. _"What did he meant with what he said? This is the man in the park? Mummy was scared of him. Oh my! He looks exactly like Anthony. Oh my! Is this daddy? Mummy said that daddy looks exactly like Tony but has golden eyes because he is a good vampire." _

I was surprised by the girl's thoughts. I looked at the boy; he had reddish-brown hair, the same colour as I have; his eyes' colour were a combination between Bella's chocolate brown and an apple green. My eyes were green when I was human! He really looked like me! Maybe I was wrong, maybe Bella wasn't lying. The girl had my hair and Bella's eyes.

'Bella… I'm sorry.' I said.

'Don't dare to talk to my mommy after you made her cry, or I will beat you up. Get out!' Anthony said.

He looked at me angrily. This little boy was brave; he was ready to fight with a full-grown man to defend his mother, even if he was just 5 years old.

'You do not seem to understand, sir, so I'm going to tell you again: Get out of my house!' he said. Bella educated him well; he called me _sir _even if I was an invader. In attempt to calm himself, he massaged his nose-bridge. I was astonished… this was exactly what _I _was always doing when I was angry in order to calm myself.

'Anthony, be nice to your … father!' Bella said with a low voice. Her face was covered in tears. Anthony and Renesmee stared at me completely amazed.

'I have a daddy! Renesmee yelled. Anthony jumped in my arms.

'I'm so sorry, daddy. I should not yell at you but I thought that you are a bad guy.' He apologised.

'It's OK. I'm sorry I yelled at your mother.' I said. We could be a happy family. 

'I have a daddy, I have a daddy! Finally! I waited you so much time.' Renesmee sang.

"_I like my daddy, he seems a nice man. I hope he knows how to play football."_ Anthony thought.

I truly believe that we could be a family, but first I need to obtain Bella's forgiveness. I have two little angels in my arms, hugging them; and the most beautiful angel was on her knees in front of me, crying joyful.

We needed to talk, alone. In that second, like she could've read my mind, Bella said:

'Come on, let's go down stairs. Go and eat some cookies. I need to talk to your daddy about something, ok. Mature staff.'

Renesmee nodded and Anthony asked if, after the adult discussion, I could play football with him. I agreed happily because they accepted me so easily.

I stared at Bella as she closed the door after our little ones. She looked at me shyly.

'Bella, I love you! I really do! I'm so sorry about everything, about letting you down, about thinking that you lied to me. Please, forgive me and let me be part of your life again, let me be part of our children's life.'

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I really had a lot of things to do. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Thank you for the reviews: Flora73, Narcissa-Weasley, RogueRaina, HBGPrivateSkoolPrincess. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Daddy's ****Forgiveness **(Bella's POV)

'Bella, I love you! I really do! I'm so sorry about everything, about letting you down, about thinking that you lied to me. Please, forgive me and let me be part of your life again, let me be part of our children's life,' He asked me.

I couldn't believe my ears. Edward wanted to stay with me, Anthony and Renesmee. I love him with all my heart.

'I will let you be part of our lives, but I need time to… let you become my lover, if I am allowed to name it like this.'

I said.

'It's OK. I understand, I did not expect you to forgive me that easily, however, I truly love you, and I am very happy that you decided to give me a chance. I promise that you wouldn't regret it, I am going to be a good father, and in time I will win your trust again. I will be the most devoted man to you and our children. This is a promise!' he said determined. His was completely honest, I believed him.

'I really hope you mean it.' I told him.

'I do mean it, Bella, I love you.' He replied.

'Come on, let's go downstairs we have two children to rise. It's no time to lose.' I said happily.

'Yes, let's go.' Edward approved.

So, we went down the stairs to the kitchen. Tony and Nessie were there eating cookies. Tony jumped of his chair and ran at Edward.

'Daddy, you promised to play football with me.' He said.

'I remember kiddo. Where should we play?' Edward asked.

'Outside.'

I shot a look at the window and then I said:

'Sorry buddies, but it's raining.'

'OH-NO' Anthony cried out. Edward's smile faded away, he was sad that he couldn't please his son. Then, my children's daddy's face light up.

'I've got an idea!' Edward announced. 'Let's go to my house, you can meet my family, and we have there a sport field that is covered.'

I was going to see them again, the Cullens.

(Edward's POV)

'I will let you be part of our lives, but I need time to… let you become my lover, if I am allowed to name it like this.' Bella said.

'It's OK. I understand, I did not expect you to forgive me that easily, however, I truly love you, and I am very happy that you decided to give me a chance. I promise that you wouldn't regret it, I am going to be a good father, and in time I will win your trust again. I will be the most devoted man to you and our children. This is a promise!' I said completely honest, hoping that she believes me.

'I really hope you mean it.'

She didn't totally believe me. I should be OK with this. I hurt and lie her so much that it was normal that Bella does not trust me anymore. My dead heart ached.

'I do mean it, Bella, I love you.'

'Come on, let's go downstairs we have two children to rise. It's no time to lose.' She said happily.

'Yes, let's go.' I approved.

So, I followed her to the kitchen. Tony and Nessie were there eating cookies. Tony jumped of his chair and ran towards me.

'Daddy, you promised to play football with me.' He said.

'I remember kiddo. Where should we play?'

With my soft vampire hearing, I could hear the raindrops falling on the street. We couldn't play in the house, the ball may damage the furniture, and anyway Bella wouldn't let us.

'Outside.' Tony answered.

My angel's head snapped to the window.

'Sorry buddies, but it's raining.'

'OH-NO' Anthony cried out. My smile faded out. Then I had a marvellous idea.

'Let's go to my house, you can meet my family, and we have there a sport field that is covered.'

Emotion filled me at the thought that my Bella and my children will be at my home soon.

**AN Thank you for all your reviews, I loved them. I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. Please review, I need to know what you think about this. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N hello, sorry for the late update, but I am going to go ****in a holyday trip for 3 weeks so I wanted to make a longer chapter. I worked a lot on it so I hope you will enjoy it.**

**I do not own Twilight, ****Stephanie Mayer does! **

**Hope you will enjoy this new chapter. Please review. **

**Chapter 6 – Family **

(Carlisle's POV)

I am checking a file, a little girl named Sarah is sick, nothing concerning. I brought work at home to keep me busy, not thinking at Edward. Six years ago he left Bella, we all moved away. Since then, Edward was in the catatonic stage. In the first seven weeks he didn't moved at all, not even to hunt. Emmett took him by force. In time, after he saw how he hurt all of us, especially Esme, Edward started to try to act normal. He was pretending to be fine, but his eyes were empty. Bella was the single thing that he could really see. Esme and I told him to go back, but he pretended not to hear us. He fought with Alice, Jasper and Emmett because they tried to convince him to go back to Bella. Now we are in London. Alice and Jasper obliged Edward to have a walk in the park. Jazz said he really should. They left a half of hour ago.

Alice barged into the house.

'Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie!' she yelled. We all came at her call. 'We met Bella in the park and Edward ran after her and I just saw a vision with Edward and Bella coming here, but it is blurry. I don't know why.'

Alice said that very fast. A human won't understand what she said.

'Bella? Bella is here? In London?' My wife asked.

'Yes! She is in London; we met her in the park. I think she is babysitting, because she was with a pair of noisy twins.' Jasper said.

'Oh, God, that boy was so talkative! Just like Edward when he first told us about Bella. Remember?' Ali added.

'Yay! My little sis is back!' Emmett yelled. Rosalie was smiling.

I was dazed. Bella is back, Bella and Edward; Edward will be "alive" again. Our family will be whole again. After the pain Edward suffered, he will never let Bella go, ever. I hope she will forgive him. Maybe my son will turn Bella so they will live happily ever after. Then I heard the tires of a car on the pavement.

They are here!

(Bella's POV)

Edward ran here so he didn't have the car. We took my Toyota Prius. Anthony and Renesmee were on the back sit of the car. Tony holds a soccer ball with the Arsenal's coat of arms with a canon on it. Edward drove. I was going to see them all again. They left me! I had no doubt that he loved me, I could see it in his eyes, but the rest of the Cullens? I had no idea.

Edward's voice woke me from my thoughts.

'Here we are.'

'What a lovely house, it is so big!' Renesmee said.

'That covered filed it seems to be perfect for football.' Anthony said.

My heartbeat rate increased. How would they react at the children? Panic pinned my body to the car's chair. Edward sensed my fear and took my hand.

'It's OK, Bella.' He said looking deeply in my eyes.

'Come on, mummy! I want to play football.' Anthony told me.

'Well… I want to meet my family.' Renesmee contradicted her brother.

'Then let's go.' Edward said as he opened the car's door. Quickly he reached the children's and mine and helped us get out.

I didn't know what to expect, anger, happiness, shock…

(Edward's POV)

When we arrived at my house, I was assaulted by many thoughts.

"He's here. I feel Bella's scent. Alice was right. I shouldn't doubt her visions. I'm so happy that Edward found Bella! I missed her so much! My son deserves happiness. Oh, God, thank you for giving Edward such a gift. I love her like my daughter!" Esme was thinking.

"My little innocent sis! OMG! She's here! I will give her a big bear hug. I can bet that she will blush. I missed her red-tomato face. Hope Eddiekinz will keep her this time." That was obviously Emmett.

"I am going to take Bella to the mall. Shopping. Shopping. Ah… I will get her a big, no… a huge wardrobe full of clothes. Bella can't stop me! I missed her so much I won't let her stop me… Wait! What's this scent? Four breathings? What's going on?" Alice was the single one who noticed until now. Then, a fraction of second later, Jasper sensed it too.

I opened the door. The whole family was there. Bella and I were holding hands and Anthony and Renesmee were hiding behind us. All of them suddenly yelled 'Bellaaa!'

Alice and Esme jumped to hug my angel. Then they saw the children.

'Wow, it seems bigger inside.' Nessie observed.

Then Jasper asked:

'Bella, why you brought the kids that you are babysitting with you?'

**A/N Hope you liked it! Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I know that I didn't write for a long time (4 weeks= a month.) I'm so so so sorry! I left four a 3 week holiday and then my parents said to stay a week at the sea side too. I didn't had internet. I am sorry! I am terrible, I am soooooorrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy! Please forgive me, I beg you. **

**I worked a lot at this chapter and I will try to write again soon, but I cannot promise anything. I am sorry. **

**I hope you will enjoy this new chapter. **

**Chapter 7 – How You Did This?**

(Jasper's POV)

What is happening? Why did she bring those children here? Edward put his hand on the little boy's head mussing his reddish-brown hair. Wait… reddish-brown hair? I looked at Edward then at the child, they were identical single exception the eyes, the boy's were green. Then I was stroked by lightening. Carlisle said that Edward had GREEN eyes when he was human. How? Then I looked at the girl, she had the same hair colour and chocolate brown eyes, just like Bella. So… it was possible that the twins were… Edward and Bella's… children? But how is this possible? Am I crazy?

'No, you're not.' Edward said.

'What is happening? Jazz? … Oh my… God!' my love said.

'Yes Alice, you guessed right, so did Jasper.'

Edward and Bella have children? Bella was scared by our reaction, her love was tensed, the family was confused, but Rosalie suddenly realised what happen.

'It's so unfair. How you did it?' she asked Bella.

'How could I know? I did nothing special. One day I just found out.'

'Found out what?' Emmett was completely obtuse.

Carlisle and Esme were in shock so I was sure that they realised. Everybody was confused and tensed. The girl… my… niece… was afraid and my… nephew was…annoyed?

'Dad? You said that we are going to play football! It is 8 o'clock and mummy usually wants us in bed at 9:30 so we grow big and strong. Please, daddy can we play? By the way… can you make mummy let me watch Arsenal – West Ham United match tonight? It starts at 9:45 … please.'

Well… I just found out why the boy was annoyed, he wanted to play football and we were stopping him from enjoying his day with his… daddy. Edward is "daddy." I burst into laughter.

'Shut up, Jasper! Yes, Tony, we will play football after you meet your family and 9:45 it is to late. I promise I will record the match for you and you will watch it in the morning. OK?' Edward said.

'OK, daddy.'

'Daddy? WTH? Oh my… our little Eddy-kinz got Bella? Huh? Am I right? I'm so intelligent I figured it out first!' Emmett said.

'Do not curse; mummy says that it is not gentleman-like to curse in front of a lady and you can do whatever you want in front of your sister and mother, but not in front of mine!' Anthony scolded his uncle. 'I do not know who is "little Eddy-kinz" but I'm sure it's not my father, I love him and I will not permit anyone to make jokes of the ones I care about!'

I guess that he had Edward's temperament, and he shut Emmett's mouth. He was opening and closing his beak, no one ever made him act like this.

'Hmp, I married an idiot.' Said Rosalie.

(Bella's POV)

After the whole presentation, Anthony, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper played football so Tony was very happy; Renesmee was cuddled by Esme, Alice, and Rosalie.

It was 9 o'clock when Nessie fell asleep in Esme's arms and we went home.

'I'm not…' yawn 'sleepy, I want to…' yawn 'stay with daddy.' Yawn.

Like this fell asleep Anthony. Now, it was 10 and Edward and I were talking while the football game was recorded.

'Well, Tony hates kinder garden because of that girl Janis. She likes him, but he hates her. Oh she is a "Lauren" type.'

Edward laughed.

'So, he already has "girls problems?" He really needs a father to help him.'

'Yes.'

We can be happy.

(3 years after)

A few days after Edward and I meet again, he changed me. Since then we lived in London, just he, our children and I, a happy family. Now we are going on plane to visit Charlie.

'It's going to be OK. I love you.'

'I love you too. I'm just nervous, it past 10 years since I last saw him.'

'I understand, I am here for you.'

I waited in front of the door anxious. I could hear my father's steps. Then, I saw his face. He looked older and he lost a lot of hair. His eyes got wide.

'Bella!' Charlie whispered. 'At last you came home, oh Bella, is this you?'

'Yes, it's me. I'm here.'

He started to hug me and he cried on my shoulder.

'Edward Cullen? What are you doing here, my boy?' They shake hands like they used to.

'Well… Bella is not Isabella Swan anymore, she is Isabella Cullen, and those are Anthony and Renesmee Cullen.' Edward told him.

'WHAT?' my father asked.

'Yes, we are married and those are our children.' I said.

'I'm a grandpa?'

'Yep, and I am your nephew. Hello, I'm Anthony and I'm ten years old. I guess you are my grandfather.'

'Nice to meet you. You look just like your father.' Charlie said shaking hands with Anthony.

Edward got green contacts so we could explain Tony's green eyes; I got brown for myself.

We talked for hours about the past and I was happy because I had everything right. Almost everything right, but Jacob Black.

I must visit him, he helped me so much when I runaway. Jake is my best friend. I miss him.

'You should visit Jacob. Now he's a car mechanic. Poor boy, Billy died. He had cancer.' Charlie said like he could read my mind.

I had to see Jacob.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really sorry, I had loads of things to do, this is my final year before high school and its very hard because now all the teachers are expecting us to think that their class is the most important and we are going to have to take two hard exams at the end of the year, our usual term exam that in Romania is called "teza" and I, since I want to go to a high school that is bilingual Romanian-English, have to take another exam ****and**** FCE, so I'm pretty much exhausted. **

**I decided to end the story quicker than I planed so this is the last chapter, but I'll start writing another story for Twilight. I also decided not to post it (the new story) until is entirely finished so I would regularly post and everyone to be happy, because I know how it is to wait. **

**Once again I am very VERY sorry for making you wait so long. **

**Kisses, **

** Kitty. **

**Chapter 8 – Forever after **

Bella's POV

Charlie watched us as we left. I could see the tears in his eyes, I understood him. He lost his baby girl 10 years ago and now she was back with her own babies. I could only imagine how that would feel.

'I like grandpa, he is nice.' Renesmee said. 'But who is Jacob?'

'He's my best friend, he helped me to run away when I had you. You know I couldn't go to your grandpa and tell him I was pregnant with the guy that just left me.'

'So… he knows that daddy is a vampire?'

'Yes, in fact he was the one that told me what your father is. He is a nice person; I used to consider him my personal sun. He never let me down; even when I was pregnant with his mortal enemy's children he was still there to help me with all I needed. I really hope you'll meet him. I'm sure you'll love him as you love Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper. He's funny and caring and he likes to build things and work on cars as Aunt Rosalie.'

I turned to Edward and asked him to give me the mobile phone. After a few tones, a female voice answered.

'Black Garage's fast repair service, here you can announce us of the car damage and by the time you arrive, the car parts are already here. In addition, you can have your car hauled to the Black Garage for free.'

'Hello, I would like to speak with Jacob Black please.'

'Of course! Could you give me a name please?'

'Bella Swan-Cullen'

'Oh, hi Bella. It's Emilie, how are you?'

'Hi, Emilie, wow we haven't spoken in ages, I'm fine, but how are you?'

'Oh I'm ok, I am going to have a little one and Sam is frantic all day he calls and asks how I fell if I need him and so on…'

'Yes, men just know how to worry.'

'Yeah, he barely let me work here at the Garage, where all I have to do is to sit down all day and answer the phone. Jake owns the garage, Seth, Leah, Quill and Embry work here too. It's a cool place, so if you've got car problems while in area I count on you to come here.'

'Of course. Anyway, I think Jake has many customers if Dowling's still as expensive as it was when I was here last time.

'You're right. Oh, here is Jake. We should speak later, bye'

'Ok bye'

'Bella, I thought you forgot me!'

'I would never forget you Jake, you know that.'

'Well I was alarmed, you haven't called in five years, what could I think? Ask the guys, I've been driven them crazy with all my worries.'

'I'm such a bad friend!' I cried. 'I forgot about you! Five years ago, I saw Edward and he saw me and the kids and he told me he loved me and begged me to take him back. He was thinking that I got over him, got married, and had the kids and he was broken, and then I told him that the kids are his and he was so happy and he asked me to marry him and I forgot to call you and now I'm a vampire…'

'Stop! Breath in, breath out. Calm down. I get it. Don't worry I'm fine. I'm happy for you.'

'You missed so many years of Anthony's and Renesmee's life. I have to tell you so much, Jake.'

'Then let's meet somewhere and remember the old times. How about the diner place in Forks? I know you're here.'

'Sure, but you won't mind company, will you? I want to bring Edward and the kids too.'

'Why would I mind? I already know you don't love me that way, so… I got over it.'

When I closed the phone I was happy, I realised I had everything. I had my darling husband, two beautiful and healthy children, and a big family to help me and, now, I've got my best friend back.

**Later at the diner place **

As I entered, I saw Jacob waiting alone at a table in the corner away from the curious ears. He smiled at me warmly. It was then that realised how much I missed my best friend, my personal sun that always found a way to light up my day when I was taken down by the waves of pain that were drowning me.

Suddenly he looked at Renesmee and his face turned into a statue with his mouth open and eyes unfocused. I turned to Edward to ask him what happened with Jake.

'He imprinted on my daughter, He imprinted on my little baby!' Edward growled so just I would hear him.

My best friend and my daughter were soul mates? This question rolled into my head while I was holding Edward from killing Jacob who was oblivious to all the things around him except Renesmee.

**15 years later **

I could not believe it! This couldn't be my son's and daughter's wedding day!

Jacob and Anthony were sitting in front of the altar waiting for Renesmee and Laura.

Laura was a half vampire too. We found her wandering alone in the woods near Denali, her mother had died giving birth to her and her father was Joham, the mental vampire from South-America that thought that he was a scientist and he was creating a new superior specie. The Volturi killed him soon after the birth of Laura. She had long brown hair with strands of blonde and chocolate brown eyes. The moment Anthony saw her he knew he's in love.

The music begun and everyone turned to look at the two brides as they were coming down the aisle, both walked by Edward. I felt like crying, my babies are living home, but also I was happy that they found special persons to brighten their life like Edward brighten mine.

My family was perfect and was looking towards the eternity.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading this story! **

**If you feel like giving me some advice or you have any questions please review or PM me. I am happy to receive help and to answer your questions. **


End file.
